


If That's the Case, Tell Me Now

by Nomme_dePlume



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Confident!Naruto, Defensive!Sasuke, Drabble, M/M, Meet the Family, bit o' fluff, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 04:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomme_dePlume/pseuds/Nomme_dePlume
Summary: The one thing many people don’t know about Uzumaki Naruto is this: he takes shit from absolutelyno one.





	If That's the Case, Tell Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> So... I snapped. I am somewhat disgusted by stories of any kind - fiction, movies, etc. - where the main character doesn't stand up for him/herself. And I clicked on one the other day, where the main character succumbed to blackmail, and it was like the straw that broke the camel's back. That's not to say that themes like these can't be tastefully, creatively, and artfully done, but I was just so sick of it at that moment. So, I wrote this, where the main character refuses to be put down by anyone. Kind of a cathartic exercise, really, but I thought I'd post it anyway.

The one thing many people don’t know about Uzumaki Naruto is this: he takes shit from absolutely _no one_. He cannot be intimidated or forced to do anything he doesn’t want to do. He will not be talked down to or made to feel inferior in any way.

This is not a trait he has to showcase often. He’s a nice guy and tries to get along with everyone, including one Uchiha Sasuke. _That_ had been a rocky start that had required the use of his ‘take-no-shit’ attitude, but the payout had been… fucking _awesome_.

He’d bagged himself a boyfriend, the man silently impressed with Naruto’s ability to hold his own in a verbal spar (oh, and, well a physical one, too); not that he’d told Naruto this, but Naruto could tell in the subtle twitch of lips and widening of eyes after the first of both between himself and Sasuke.

What he’d also apparently bagged was Sasuke’s vulture-like friends that he had thought only existed in soap operas and badly written romance novels. Not one of them liked that Sasuke had “lowered” himself to be with someone like Naruto, though they had never told Sasuke that to his face. But Naruto _had_ , after they’d said those things to Naruto (because, you know, he took shit from absolutely _no one_ , including his boyfriend’s BFFs). It hadn’t been pleasant to see the cold anger in Sasuke’s eyes when he learned how his friends had treated Naruto, but Naruto would be lying if he said he hadn’t _thoroughly_ enjoyed the looks on _their_ faces when Sasuke’s anger slipped its leash.

Take Hyuuga Neji, for example.

Naruto suspects the interactions between himself and Neji are spurred on by surprise and jealousy, especially that first one. From all the things Sasuke _doesn’t_ say, Naruto feels this is Sasuke’s first real relationship, which must have caused quite the shock for Neji when, out of nowhere, Sasuke introduced Naruto as his boyfriend after they’d randomly met Neji at some function or another.

Neji’s smile and handshake had both been stiff and entirely for show, which had been obvious to Naruto while Sasuke had been oblivious. When Sasuke had wandered off to refill his drink, Neji had slanted a glare at Naruto and assessed him from head to toe.

“I don’t know exactly what you think to gain from this… relationship with Sasuke, but he’ll tire of you eventually. He’s obviously just trying to ‘slum it’ for the time being; you’re not anything he could ever introduce to the Uchiha family as a potential partner.”

The _unlike me_ had gone unsaid, but not unnoted. 

Maybe Neji had expected to make Naruto doubt himself or his self-worth, but he’d only smiled a slow, predatory smile as Sasuke had rejoined them and asked what they’d been talking about.

“Hm,” Naruto had hummed as he’d grabbed Sasuke by the waist and pulled him close. “Your friend here was just telling me that you’re slumming it with me and will kick me to the curb at some point down the road. Something about me not being good enough for the Uchiha family.” He had chuckled faintly at the widening of Neji’s eyes. “If that’s the case, tell me now, Sasuke.”

“What?” Sasuke had all but growled, tensing in Naruto’s hold as his eyes had locked on Neji’s.

Naruto had softly rubbed at Sasuke’s side. “Well, I think I need a drink.” He’d turned his head to press his lips against Sasuke’s temple and whispered, “Be nice. He’s your friend, and I’m not offended.”

He’d walked away after that, and to this day, he still doesn’t know what Sasuke said, but he and Neji hadn’t spoken for nearly two months afterward. Not for Neji’s lack of trying. 

Then there was Haruno Sakura.

Naruto _knows_ the one interaction between himself and Sakura had been spurred on by jealousy alone.

Sasuke and Naruto had been enjoying a nice brunch one Saturday after a long night and morning of sweet, sweet lurv-ing… hm, no, more like animalistic fucking for the most part… when Sakura had happened to spot Sasuke as she’d entered the same establishment (or so she had _claimed_ ; to this day, Naruto is convinced she’d been stalking him).

Sasuke, being the gentlemen that he is, had invited her to join them, and that had been when Sakura had finally realized Naruto was there… sitting next to Sasuke… practically in his lap, as they’d been… well. Introductions had been made (Sakura’s eyes had narrowed), small talk had ensued (Sakura had ignored Naruto), and Sasuke had eventually excused himself to go to the restroom, which had been Sakura’s cue to glance suspiciously at Naruto.

“So, Naruto, right?” she’d asked. He’d hummed while he ate his eggs. “What are you doing with Sasuke?”

Naruto had swallowed his eggs and smirked at her, Sasuke-style. “I _do_ a lot of things with Sasuke.”

She had glared at him. “I _mean_ , what do you _think_ you are doing going out with him? You can’t possibly think this… _thing_ between you two is real.”

Naruto had huffed out a breath as he brought his attention back to his food. “I feel like I’ve heard this somewhere recently.”

Sakura had sighed as she sat back in her seat. “Look, no offense, but Sasuke’s going to need to have children at some point, and, well, _clearly_ that’s not going to be with _you_.”

Naruto had sat back just like her and placed his arm across the back of Sasuke’s chair. “There are a lot more ways to have children than knocking up a chick these days, you know.”

Before Sakura could retort, Sasuke had returned, sliding into his seat without disturbing Naruto’s arm across the back. “Anything interesting happen while I was gone?”

Sasuke had _probably_ meant it rhetorically, not expecting (or wanting, really) an answer, but Naruto knew he needed to set Sakura straight PDQ, like he had Neji, so he’d smiled as he leaned in to nuzzle Sasuke’s neck and say (and rather loudly), “Nope. Just me and Sakura having a little debate about your future children. My side is that we could adopt or something if we really wanted to, while her side is that you’ll have to fuck her.” He’d slanted his eyes Sakura’s way, smiling wider at her extremely agitated state. “If that’s the case, Sasuke, tell me now.”

What happened next hadn’t been pretty, and Naruto is almost positive that he and Sasuke are no longer welcome at that restaurant. And he hasn’t seen Sakura since. 

(He’s also almost positive that Sasuke didn’t have her killed, but he wouldn’t swear by it.)

Similar things had happened with Karin and Suigetsu, which had prompted Naruto to practically growl into Sasuke’s ear, “God, does _everyone_ you know want to fucking get into your pants,” as he’d ground Sasuke into a wall in some dark corner of a seedy club (where the meeting with Karin and Suigetsu had taken place).

Sasuke’s only answer (at the time) had been a loud and wanton moan that Naruto refuses to think had been spurred on by anything except his awesome grinding skills. But later, after they were sated and their pants were uncomfortably wet and sticky, Sasuke had smirked and answered, “Hn, idiot,” which had sort of set Naruto off, so he’d pulled Sasuke to the bathroom where they’d done a little bit more than grinding.

Apparently, Karin and Suigetsu are less circumspect in their desire for Sasuke, so their behavior had been perceived as “no different than normal,” and so Sasuke had not given them the same treatment he had Neji and Sakura.

Naruto doesn’t particularly care for Karin and Suigetsu. 

Juugo, on the other hand, isn’t carrying a torch of any kind for Sasuke. 

He and Naruto are good friends.

And then a few more friends had followed that. And so it was, over the course of several months, that Sasuke’s friends came to find that Naruto takes shit from absolutely no one and that, conversely, Sasuke _does not_ abide anyone _giving_ Naruto shit. It must be true love.

And then one day, close to their six-month anniversary, Juugo had very calmly congratulated Naruto on navigating Sasuke’s harpy’s nest of friends, while at the same time wishing him well in doing the same with Sasuke’s lion’s den of _family_.

“What?” Naruto had asked, dumbfounded. Sasuke hadn’t mentioned anything about meeting _family_. 

“Well, I’m sure he’ll get around to it,” Juugo had said, further explaining that Sasuke’s family had recently been hinting (rather forcefully, in Juugo’s opinion) that they would like to become acquainted with Sasuke’s partner.

(How they found out, Naruto isn’t quite sure, but he has narrowed it down to the harpy’s nest of friends.)

And better acquainted they would become, obviously, as Naruto sits in their fucking _tea parlor_ of all places, where it is becoming increasingly clear that the Uchiha family is going to be the greatest test his no-shit-o-meter will ever face.

And it _is_ a test, he knows; he can see it in the way Itachi, Sasuke’s older brother, tries to hide his smirk behind his tea cup. Someone had more than likely told him about Naruto, how they don’t think Naruto is _good enough_ for Sasuke and his prestigious family, and now Naruto is in the hot seat and probably halfway out of Sasuke’s life.

Because no matter how genuine Sasuke can be, Naruto knows that when he has to choose between his family and some dude he started dating six months ago, he’ll choose his family. That’s how it should be, really, if Naruto is honest with himself.

“So, Naruto,” Mikoto, Sasuke’s mother, says sweetly as she pours herself another cup of tea. “We’ve heard so much about you, though not from Sasuke.” She _tsks_ as she deliberately does not look at Sasuke.

“Well, ma’am, I’m sure Sasuke was just waiting until I was a sure thing before introducing me to his family,” Naruto says with a smile.

Itachi snorts quietly. “And are you, Naruto, a _sure thing_ , as you put it?”

“Itachi,” Sasuke warns quietly.

Naruto’s instinct is to smirk and say, “I’m _always_ a sure thing,” but he knows it’s exactly what Itachi’s waiting for, that sly innuendo that he can use to insinuate that Naruto’s a man-whore out for Sasuke’s money or something.

“What, little brother? I’m merely making conversation.”

“You’re trying to lure my boyfriend into a verbal trap.”

“From what I have heard, he’s not so inept at verbal traps himself.”

“Boys,” Fugaku, their intimidating father, finally speaks up, his voice a deep and low murmur that silences both of his sons, though Sasuke continues to glower, and Itachi continues to smirk.

Sensing some animosity between Sasuke and his brother, at least, Naruto decides that he really shouldn’t let his principles slide just because he wants Sasuke’s family to like him. Not that he _does_ ; the only one who matters is Sasuke.

Naruto clears his throat and gains the attention of all four Uchiha. “Well, Itachi, to address your _concern_ , I’ve been assured by Sasuke’s friends that I am both beneath his notice, as well as yours, and that I am only some sort of momentary distraction until he comes to his senses. But I can assure _you_ that, even if all that turns out to be true,” he turns a slight smile Sasuke’s way, “I’m his as long as he’ll have me.”

He watches Sasuke swallow as his eyes flit downward, and then Sasuke is reaching out and grabbing his hand, squeezing it lightly.

Naruto’s eyes flit over to Itachi. “More to the point, I’ve asked Sasuke at least ten times to tell me now if what his friends say is the case, and he’s yet to do so.”

It’s quiet for a moment until Mikoto starts to laugh delicately behind her hand. The men all turn their attention to her. “Well, Naruto,” she says, getting her laughter under control. “I can see you’ve been put through the ringer with Sasuke’s friends and Itachi. Shame on them for belittling you and your relationship with Sasuke.”

Itachi’s smirk falls off his face at that, and Naruto holds in his own laugh.

“Naruto,” Fugaku says as he unfolds his arms (the first real movement he’s made the whole time). “Please believe me when I say that we have no intention of forcing you to call off your relationship with Sasuke. And despite some of Sasuke’s friends’ claims otherwise, we are not expecting Sasuke to sire children if he is not so inclined. So relax.”

Naruto blinks a few times before he releases a long breath and practically deflates against Sasuke. “Oh, man,” he says quietly.

“Idiot,” Sasuke breathes out quietly, his hand still clasping Naruto’s.

“Well, let me get us some more snacks, and we’ll chat about some more pleasant things,” Mikoto says as she stands and grabs the snack tray. “Fugaku, Itachi, I would appreciate your help.”

Naruto watches them go, and when they’re alone, Sasuke grabs his attention by placing a hand on his cheek. “Hm?” Naruto asks quietly.

“Sorry about this. They insisted.”

Naruto shrugs. “I’m sure if I had a mother, she would have been just as insistent to meet you.”

Sasuke’s quiet for a moment, just smoothing his thumb over Naruto’s cheek. Then he takes a big breath. “You said something pretty amazing a minute ago, Naruto. Did you mean it?”

Naruto scrunches his nose in confusion. “What did I say, exactly?”

Sasuke scoffs. “Idiot.” He puts his hand down. “You told my brother that you’re mine as long as I’ll have you.” He pauses for a moment. “It makes it seem as if you’re in this for the long haul.” He looks Naruto in the eye. “If that’s the case, Naruto,” he smirks, “Tell me now.”

Naruto throws his head back and laughs. “You clever bastard.” He leans down and presses his forehead against Sasuke’s. “Sure. I think forever with you is totally doable.”

“Hn, idiot,” Sasuke says with a throaty, husky chuckle.

Naruto laughs with him and pecks him on the lips quickly before Mikoto, Fugaku, and Itachi rejoin them. It looks like his ‘take-no-shit’ attitude had not only bagged him a boyfriend, but a family, too.


End file.
